Los Santos i GTA III Era
Los Santos er en fiktiv by i San Andreas, og er den første byen møtt i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Los Santos er den største byen i staten San Andreas. Los Santos er basert på Los Angeles, California. Los Santos oversettes som "The Saints", et ordspill på Los Angeles som betyr "The Angels". Dette gjelder også de to byenes kallenavn - "The City of Saints" og "The City of Angels". Som Los Angeles, er Los Santos en stor, viltvoksende by med mange kulturer og perspektiver, full av bøller og små og store skuespillere og musikere. Befolkningen er nesten 1 million mennesker, og er delt inn i 32 distrikter som er hjem til film og TV-studioer, multi-million dollar eiendommer, narkofylte ghettoer, og den fjerde mest travle flyplassen i verden. Utallige veier og en sentral jernbanelinje binder Los Santos til San Fierro og Las Venturas. Den mest beryktede gaten i byen er Grove Street, som ligger i Ganton, sørøst for sentrum av Los Santos, og bare noen minutter sør for East Los Santos, som inneholder en overveiende latinamerikansk befolkning. Grove Street er hjemmet til Families gjengen, en tidligere mektig gjeng hvis innflytelse falmet på grunn av svært vellykket narkotikahandel av den rivaliserende gjengen Ballas. Los Santos sitt politidepartement er korrupte og politikerne unngår gatene som pesten. Det finnes en motorcrossbane, flere basketballbaner, og et observatorium (basert på Griffith Observatory) for å tilfredsstille stjernetittere. Noen ganger blir uavhengige narkotikalangere sett bærende rundt på enorme bunker pengesedler fra nylige transaksjoner. Graffiti er vanlig og spillesteder som veddeløpsbanen besøkes av mange av byens innbyggere. Bydelen plassert i de nordlige åsene (basert på Hollywood Hills) er hjemmet til velstående forretningsmenn, filmstjerner, og Madd Dogg, killer rap artisten, og flere. Trailerparken kan også bli sett inni denne svært velstående bydelen, og testamenterer til før gentrifiseringen av det nordlige Los Santos. thumb|230px|Utsikt over Los Santos om natten Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos er hjembyen til GTA: San Andreas protagonisten Carl Johnson, som returnerer dit etter å ha bodd i Liberty City i fem år, etter at broren hans informerer ham om deres mors død. Spillet starter med CJs ankomst til Los Santos, og historien dreier seg om en lang krig mellom CJs gjeng, Grove Street Families og deres farligste rivaler, Ballas. Spenninger mellom de rivaliserende latinamerikanske gjengene Varrios Los Aztecas og Los Santos Vagos truer også territoriene som GSF klenger seg til. Men på grunn av sviket til seniormedlemmene Big Smoke og Ryder, blir GSF lederen Sweet Johnson arrestert og CJ blir kjørt ut av byen av C.R.A.S.H., noe som forårsaker Grove Street Families sin oppløsning og den store overtakelsen over Los Santos av Ballas og Vagos gjengene, hvor Ballas tar alle territoriene som tidligere tilhørte Grove Street Families. Byen er revet fra hverandre på grunn av gjengenes krigføring. Grove Street Families og Ballas krangler konstant over total dominans over Ganton, Idlewood, Jefferson, Willowfield, og til og med East Los Santos. I 1992 blir politibetjentene Frank Tenpenny og Eddie Pulaski siktet for drap og seksuelle overgrep, etter at deres omfattende korrupsjon blir åpenlyst opplagt, selv for allmennheten. Men Pulaski hadde allerede blitt drept av CJ i Arco del Oeste området før de hendelsene etter at han og Tenpenny, som brukte CJ, bestemmer at de ikke har mer bruk for ham. Men når han er alene på rettsmøtet blir Tenpenny frigjort når aktoren uforklarlig dropper alle anklagene. Hele byen, rasende fordi Tenpenny går fri fra avskyelige kostnader som han er åpenbart skyldige i, brøt ut i opptøyer. Dette er en reenactment av L.A. opptøyene (også kjent som Rodney King opptøyene) etter løslatelsen av politibetjentene som brutalt banket opp Rodney King. Under det påfølgende kaoset dreper CJ narkobaronen og tidligere gjengmedlemmet Big Smoke. CJ jager deretter betjent Tenpenny, som dør når den stjålne brannbilen hans kjører utfor brua over Grove Street. Når nyhetene om Tenpennys død når innbyggerne i Los Santos, opphører opptøyene, og Grove Street Families gjenvinner sin plass som den mektigste gjengen i Los Santos. Distrikter thumb|230px|Vinewood skiltet Vestre Los Santos Den "velstående" delen av byen inneholder Vinewood, Rodeo og Mulholland, og er kjent rundt om i verden som kontorene, studioene, shopping destinasjonene og hjemmene til de rike og kjente. *Rodeo (Beverly Hills) *Rodeo Drive (innlemmet til Rodeo). *Century Plaza Hotel *St. Regis Los Angeles Hotel & Spa *Mulholland (Hollywood Hills) and Richman (Bel Air) *Stahl House (som Mulholland Safehouse). *Chemosphere *Hollywood Sign (som Vinewood Sign). *Mulholland Drive (innlemmet til Mulholland). *Market, Vinewood (Hollywood) og Temple (North Hollywood) *Melrose Avenue *El Capitan Theater (som El Dritch Theatre, over gaten fra Cathay Theater). *Randy's Donuts (som Jim's Sticky Ring). *Grauman's Chinese Theater (som Cathay Theater). *Capitol Records Tower (som Blastin' Fools Records Tower). *Walk of Fame *Whisky a Go Go *Carney's Express Limited *Hollywood Masonic Temple (lokalisert ved siden av El Dritch Theatre, over gaten fra Cathay Theater). *House of Blues *Hollywood Boulevard *Sunset Boulevard *Hyatt West Hollywood *Argyle Hotel *Chateau Marmont Hotel *Santa Maria (Santa Monica), Verona Beach (Venice Beach) og Marina (Marina del Ray) *Santa Monica Pier (innlemmet til Santa Maria Beach). *Muscle Beach *Venice Boardwalk Østre Los Santos Den "fattige" delen av byen, og består hovedsakelig av lav-klasse forsteder som alle er offer for voldelig kriminalitet, som er preget av Ballas-Grove Street krigen og området der Los Santos opptøyene startet, som til slutt spredde seg til hele Los Santos området *East Beach (Long Beach, Beach Cities), og Playa del Seville (Playa del Ray) *The Forum (som Los Santos Forum). *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) *El Corona (El Sereno) og Little Mexico (Olvera Street) *Union Station (som Unity Station). *Nickerson Gardens *Twin Towers Correctional Facility *Ganton (Compton) og Idlewood (Inglewood) *Imperial Courts (B Dups hus) *Shrine Auditorium (som Alhambra). *Jordan Downs (crack huset i Cleaning The Hood) *Santos Jefferson (Watts) og Glen Park (Echo Park) *Watts Tower *Las Colinas og Los Flores (Boyle Heights) *Ocean Docks (Port of Los Angeles, San Pedro) *Terminal Island (innlemmet til Ocean Docks). *Vincent Thomas Bridge (som den navnløse hengebroen som knytter Ocean Docks øya). *Willowfield (Wilmington/Willowfield) *Los Angeles River (kloakken i Just Business) Los Santos Sentrum Den midterste delen av byen, som inneholder store hovedkvarterer i sentrum, kommunal-tenkende bygninger rundt Pershing Square, og flyplassen deres. *Pershing Square (Pershing Square) *Bonaventure Hotel (som Atrium). *City Hall (i Pershing Square). *Two California Plaza *Beverly Wilshire Hotel *Beverly Hills City Hall (som Los Santos Police Headquarters hos Pershing Square). *Biltmore Hotel (i Pershing Square). *Downtown (Downtown), Commerce (Civic Center), Conference Center (Convention Center) og Verdant Bluffs (Griffith Park) *Los Angeles Convention Center (som Los Santos Conference Center). *Gas Company Tower *US Bank Tower (som Los Santos Tower) *Standard Hotel *Sunset Vine Tower *Figueroa Tower *Griffith Observatory *Los Angeles Freeway (as Los Santos Freeway) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles Int. Airport "L.A.X.") *Mulholland Intersection (US 101 og SR 110 Intersection (Four Level Interchange) *North Broadway Viaduct *6th Street Bridge Stasjoner *Unity Station (Union Station) *Market Station (Wilshire/Western Station) Gjeng Territorier Los Santos er den eneste byen som har gjeng territorier (uten å ha utnyttet Territory Glitchen). Det er 57 territorier i Los Santos. Idrettslag Los Santos har to basketball lag, Saints og Dribblers, og et hockey lag kalt Slappers. I 1992 hadde Los Angeles et hockey lag, Los Angeles Kings, to basketball lag, Los Angeles Lakers og Los Angeles Clippers, sammen med to fotball lag, Los Angeles Raiders og Los Angeles Rams, et baseball lag, Los Angeles Dodgers og et annet baseball lag i Anaheim, en forstad i Los Angeles som ikke er med i spillet, Los Angeles Angels, som Saints meget vel kan være oppkalt etter. Saints kan også være oppkalt etter det profesjonelle fotball laget New Orleans Saints. ar:لوس سانتوس be:Лос-Сантас пакалення 3D de:Los Santos (SA) en:Los Santos (3D Universe) es:Los Santos (SA) fr:Los Santos (GTA San Andreas) nl:Los Santos (3D Universum) pl:Los Santos (uniwersum 3D) pt:Los Santos (SA) ro:Los Santos ru:Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D fi:Los Santos vi:Los Santos trong kỷ nguyên GTA III Kategori:byer i Grand Theft Auto